


Impulse Kiss

by poptartkittywoman



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, Good Mythical Morning - Freeform, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poptartkittywoman/pseuds/poptartkittywoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link argue over whether an “impulse kiss” is possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was an exercise at writing a short fic with mostly dialogue.

“Impulse kiss,” Link said. “It’s like an impulse buy, but with a kiss. With another person usually.”

“Uh huh…” Rhett nodded his head. “I get ya. I don’t know if I agree with it being an _impulse,_ though. A kiss isn’t like candy you get suckered into buying at the last minute when you’re checking out—well, okay, not in this case, you know what the heck I mean.”

“Ah hahaa—!”

“But it’s not something you can just decide to do capriciously with no thought whatsoever.”

“I don’t know what ‘capriciously’ means, but I have to disagree.”

“Link, read a book one of these days.”

“Hey—don’t get sidetracked. Haven’t you ever just felt like kissing Jessie, or _anyone_ in the past, purely in the spur of the moment?” He asked in earnest, his voice matching the sudden twinkle in his eye. “Or even spotting a sexy lady on the street, I’ll sometimes stop and think, ‘Wow. I could kiss her.’”

“A sexy _lady..._ ” Rhett trailed off.

“Lady. Woman. Whatever. Sometimes you can’t help it, right?”

“I guess you can’t sometimes… But even if you don’t think of doing it at first, you’ll catch yourself staring at someone from a distance and find yourself thinking about it for—maybe a good minute. Thinking about kissing them cuz they’re acting so adorably dorky or something...” Rhett had to look away and smile. “And you’d probably wear a stupid face while you’re thinking those sweet things about them.”

“No, no, see, you gotta go in for the kill—kiss, I mean—without thinking too much about it. Just act on that first impulse, and then BAM—”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, I don’t think I could work like that.” Rhett folded his arms. “You can’t just rocket out of bed from 0 to 60 without feeling light-headed can you? And I can’t just—” He suddenly grabbed Link by the shoulders and shook him. “—grab Jessie by the shoulders and force a kiss.”

“Whaoaoaoaaaitwhaat, stahahahahp!”

“See, man? You can’t force a jarring gesture like that on a person.”

“Ya don’t freaking shake her like a leaf when you kiss, do you?!”

“No, I do this—”

And Rhett tilted his head, leaned forward, slid a hand onto Link’s exposed neck, and pressed his lips against Link’s—all within the length of a second. He kept their lips locked and still for two seconds before he pulled himself away and made a loud, unintentional _mwah!_ with his lips.

“Wha...” Link uttered, eyes like saucers. “Wha…?”

“Huh. I guess you’re right, Link. I stand corrected.”

“Wha.”

“I feel light-headed,” Rhett smiled.

“I feel…” Link was at a loss, his mouth agape. He stayed silent for another moment. Then he squinted his eyes at Rhett and smirked.

Rhett’s smile fell. “What?”

Link’s hands flew to the base of Rhett’s neck, and he kissed Rhett full on the mouth. Rhett reeled back, his lips still on Link’s, but neither of them let go. After another second of locked-stiff lips, Rhett’s body relaxed and his lips moved against Link’s.

The two of them pulled away from each other like two repelling magnets.

“Oookay...” Rhett couldn’t help but laugh. “So what was that then?” he asked.

“Oh.” Link shrugged. “I just felt like doing that,” he grinned.


End file.
